The Princess And The Outlaw
by Lyumia
Summary: Once upon a time there was a kingdom nestled in between the mountains of Switzerland and Austria. Then the frigid prince of crime swept her off her feet, quite literally, and rode off on a horse into the sunset...with her outraged brother, and all the armies of every kingdom searching after the princess and the crime lords head, but Ivan is not going to give up his prize just yet.


**The Princess and The Outlaw**

**Chapter one: Ivan The Terrible.**

* * *

Lilly closed her eyes letting the cold wind tickle her face as she sat in the grassy valley with the mountains towering over her touching the blue sky. Her bright green eyes met her brother's dark ones. The two blondes gazed at the field together quietly. "Brother."

Vash turned his head looking down at sister. "Yes Princess?"

"Do you like the sandwich I made you?" Lilly smiled at Vash who closed his eyes thinking of a response.

"Yes." He answered.

"Royal Prince!" A guard in iron amour dashed through the field. "The King requests you return to the palace, we are under attack by bandits!"

"Return to the front lines. I will join you." Vash stood up abruptly pulling his sister up with him. "Come along Princess."

"Brother, will you be okay?" Lilly pouted her eyes wide and full of worry.

"Yes. I promise I will return." Vash put his hand on his sister's shoulder reassuringly, patting her head as he left with the guard Lilly following quietly. One the palace was in sight a maid servant escorted Lilly to her room. Once the maid servant locked the door leaving her alone in her room. She quickly ran to the balcony doors pushing the heavy door open. Watching the guards line up in rows readying their rifles, and the outlaws cheering atop their horses. Lilly stared at the biggest bandit in awe, his platinum hair, and violet eyes. The pale man glanced up his eyes meeting hers. The man seemed to chuckle his large shoulders moving up and down, and he shot her a small wink. He wore an expensive blue robe with various gold decorating's, and an elegant hat to match the dark blue trousers and the brown boots that almost touched his knee.

Lilly was taken aback, for she had never seen such behavior. Curious she watched at the scene unfolded.

"Prince Vash!" The purple eyed man smiled at her brother.

"Ivan the terrible." Her brother glared at the man readying his gun. "I am going to ask you to leave these lands peacefully... but I doubt you will."

Ivan laughed. "Vash my friend you know me so well, and what charming hospitality. unfortunately you are going to need more men to stop me."

"Fire!" Vash yelled. Lilly watched in horror as smoke-filled the courtyard. the sound of screams and yells filled her ears, as she watch men drop to the ground one by one and horses ran wild through the blinding smoke.

She quickly returned to her room, and shuddered as the sound of cannon balls made the wall vibrate. The yelling and loud noises seemed to continue for what seemed like an eternity. she heard the blood chilling sound of the cry; "They've breached the palace walls!"

She sat on her bed listening to more yells of men both terror, and rage. she folded her hands in her lap staring down at them, hoping her brother was okay. _Please brother come back. I hope he's okay. _

She heard a foreign language being shouted from outside her door. She cried out in terror as her door crashed down to the floor. She saw the man Vash called 'Ivan the terrible' He walked to her towering over the small girl who shook terrified gripping her bed sheets tightly. He lifted her chin with a gloved hand and smiled, sickly sweet.

"Come with me принцессa _(princess)."_ He whispered in a low husky voice. Lilly recognized the first language as German, but the second was incomprehensible to her.

"What? What do you mean?" She tilted her head confused.

Ivan hummed pleased. "принцесса Lilly of Lichtenstein, as pure as fallen snow, and as fresh as the summer mountain breeze." He patted her head affectionately.

"Get away from her!" Vash shouted firing his rifle at Ivan.

Ivan scooped Lilly into his arms sending a taunting wave towards Vasch before jumping out the balcony onto the stones below calling his horse. Ivan laughed climbing onto the horses back Lilly in front of him. "She is my prize now Принц _(Prince)_! Come and take her from me if you dare!" He declared riding into the valley.

"Lilly!" Vash cried out dropping his rifle reaching out for his sister.

"Brother!" Lilly screamed, leaning over Ivan's shoulder reaching out for him with one gloved hand. She watched with tears in her eyes as her brother got smaller, and smaller, until he and their palace vanished from the horizon. The light faded, and the stars came out to dance shimmering on the black blanket above. Lilly shivered the cold wind numbing her skin.

"Are you cold принцессa?" Ivan whispered in her ear his voice husky. Lilly shuddered his warm breath tickling her skin.

"W-where ar-re y-you t-t-taking me?" She tried her best to make her voice come out steady, but even to her it was obvious how vulnerable she felt.

"I can't have my precious prize damaged now." He tsk'ed shaking his head his silver hair brushed her cheek tickling it. With one gloved hand he un buttoned his coat, and made Lilly lean back against his body. Then he wrapped the large coat around her so that they both could be warm. "Better, принцессa?"

"T-thank you." Lilly buried her face in his chest, flustered.

Ivan chuckled his eyes closed in delight at her innocent response. His smile quickly disappeared when he glanced behind him to see two hooded Swiss mercenaries on horseback. "I never guessed he would be that desperate to steal my toy." He muttered to himself. Ivan gently tugged on the reigns causing his horse to throw it's front hooves into the air startling the pressures horses in the process. "Hello gentlemen." He greeted with a cold smile. "I see no need for violence, can we not negotiate, so nether of you die?"

"If you see no need for violence then why did you charge into our prince's kingdom Russian slime!" The smaller yelled. Ivan scowled at him darkly, glaring at the younger his violent eyes partially hidden by his platinum bangs.

"Hush now little brother." The older held up his hand silencing the other. "What gold can you offer us that would make it worth to bear the mark of a traitor to our brothers?"

"I believe you forget that I am a prince myself."

"Yes. I recall that quite well."

"A prince of thieves has no value to us! Die Russian dog!" The younger shouted charging at him with his heavy iron long sword. Ivan tapped his horse with his heel, and it quickly began walking to the side.

Lilly's eyes widened as she felt the cold steel scratch her cheek. Ivan watched, his face vacant of any emotion as a single drop of blood rolled down Lilly's cheek, wiping the warm liquid away with his thumb quickly. "You damaged my toy." Ivan stated darkly. The two mercenaries stiffened unable to see what the dangerous man was thinking. Ivan dismounted his horse and drew is rapier.

"Please Prince Braginsky, I beg your mercy for my brother's mistake. Oh how can we pay for his wrong doing my lord!"

"You can pay." Ivan started. The two seemed to relax in relief, but in one quick step Ivan bound forward burying his sword deep in the mercenary's chest. "With your life." He finished. Ivan wiped the blood off his face with the back of his sleeve. Lilly was staring at him horrified by the murder. She wanted more than anything to be with her brother having a picnic in the valley watching the clouds roll by. She had the urge to scream when she felt Ivan on the horse behind her. "I hope I haven't scared you into running away. I'd hate to break a new toy so quickly after I won it." He whispered in her ear. Ivan glanced back at the older mercenary. "I suspect we will have no further problems, da?"

"Yes, my lord." The Mercenary bowed his head.

"Good!" Ivan laughed almost childlike tossing a coin purse to the man. "Here's half your pay." The Three rode in silence. Lilly desperately tried to think of was to get back to her brother. Ivan was wondering how he would get Lilly to behave.

"My friend!_" _Ivan head the French words and gave a small quiet sigh. "I heard you had a new catch, but I didn't know you like virgins in the bedroom." He commented in French. Mischievous blue eyes observed the small girl hiding her face in Ivan's chest. "I can see those pink ears mademoiselle! No need to feel shame!" Francis flipped his long blonde wavy hair with one hand holding his white horse's reigns with the other bright blue gloved hand, struggling slightly with the German language.

"W-what are you talking about?" Lilly tilted her head curious.

"Francis, I intend to keep my prize as innocent as when I first collected her." The Russian wove his hand at the flashy man.

"Judging by the blood on your clothes you have not been doing a good job." Francis closed his eyes adjusting his tunic. "As taking her first lacy soft string of innocence I would have had shown her all the joys a maiden could have in love."

"Are you not a little too old to be courting young girls?"

"Age does not exist in the eye of love!" He snapped defensively at the age remark.

"That is what my father said, and then my mother stabbed him in the back quite literally." Ivan retorted with a smile. "So I cut her skull open with a fork."

Francis shuddered distancing himself from Ivan. Lilly was struggling to understand what they were saying, but she watched their emotions intently as the conversation progressed. "S-so where are we going?"

"To the English pirate."

"Arthur?" Francis laughed. "You must be in a good mood. I'm sure you know he's still mad at you for throwing all his mead, and rum overboard."

"I spared the ale, he still can not be enraged at me." Ivan pouted. Then smiled. "Then I will show him how great a guest I can be!"

"I can imagine it now." Francis shook his head. "Barmy! I was already cheesed off by what you did during your last visit, and now you break my bloody cannons, and filch my belongings." Francis mocked in English.

Ivan laughed. "Limey am I gutted! This is naff!" Ivan tried his best English, and the two continued to snicker as they entered the port. Much to Francis's surprise, A blonde man in a decorative feather hat, and a long red coat with golden accessories was glaring at an empty mug sharp green eyes. "I see you got my letter!"

"Yes I got your letter you twit, I was on the piss, and my mailman walked into the pub, nearly got me killed it was pear-shaped!" The Englishman yelled slurring his words.

"On the what?" Lilly looked up at Ivan for an explanation.

"He was trying to get drunk." He glanced down at the girl who Arthur failed to notice.

"Bloody hell is that her? You gutted her brother, so if we get caught we're getting some serious porridge." Arthur flailed his hands widely.

"Food?"

"Prison time." Francis explained helping Lilly down from the horse. "Would you mind sobering up so the little one can understand you?"

"Francis, that was rather mature of you." The pirate complied. Arthur lifted Lilly's hand and kissed it. "My apologies for the ruse greeting, I am Arthur Kirkland, and I'm sure you've become more than you wanted to acquainted with Bonnefoy?"

Lilly nodded her mouth slightly agape. Ivan turned and noticed the city guards laughing as they gathered inside a pub. "We should hurry, da?"

The men nodded in agreement. "Wait till you see my love princess, she's the best English ship in the seas!" Arthur gloated.

* * *

**A.N: Something I noticed was Ivan's last name was spelled three different ways. So what do you guys think? I know thois really isn't a popular pairing, but there's going to be multiple parings so you guys will find something you can fan girl about XD!**


End file.
